A great number of people manufacture their own bullets for firearms and particularly cast lead bullets or shot. Briefly, the bullet is cast into the desired nose-shaped end, followed by sizing the bullet to make it perfectly round and to remove any flashing, and thereafter inserting into the end of a cartridge or shell which is loaded with gun powder.
Of the systems that have been developed in the past, no one has successfully devised a way of using interchangeable bushing inserts of the desired caliber in a standard reloading press or of threadedly adjustable mounting of the bushing in alignment with a punch in such a way that a succession of bullets can be advanced through the bushing or sizer without having to interrupt the operation to remove each bullet after it has been sized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,298 to J. D. Engles employs a standard reloading press to simultaneously size and lubricate a bullet wherein a bullet is placed on a die and a punch lowered to force the bullet into the die to displace a plug. At the same time, lubricant is forced into the grooves of the bullet by a cylinder, and the plunger is then operated by a pedestal to force the plug upwardly to eject the bullet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,809 to B. Hertzler is directed to sizing and lubrication of lead bullets in which bullets are aligned beneath a punch so as to be forced through a die and collected in a separate tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,123 to R. C. Brooks is concerned more with applying a force against the end face of a bullet to form a cavity in the end of the bullet. Other patents representative of the state of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,282 to M. Schaenzer, 4,342,141 to J. J. Graham, 4,593,598 to J. A. Gunder and 4,637,291 to K. L. Alexander.